thrice blessed, a female harry potter story
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: attempt, don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson . suck at summaries


I don't own percy jackson or harry potter

Chapter 1

aphrodite was longing around on olympus bored. Being the goddess of fertility, love, sexual desires and beauty meant a lot of things but there were some that she just didn't like. She was currently schimming through the channels of the mortal tv shows she usually was watching bored. She then decided to scan through the mortal world. She grinned as she found lily evans. Aphrodite turned into a silver liquid and flew down from the sky.

She flowed into the throat of lily evans and the womans breasts immediately swelled to massive g-cups ripping her shirt apart at the seems. Aphrodite glided her hands across lily's body as hthe witch's memories flowed into aphrodite's immortal brain about all kinds of charms and curses. Aphrodite caused her hips to swell to massive 44 inches, her ass checks bulged outwards to watermellon size and her legs turned into massive thick three trunks of hot flesh. She snapped her fingers causing her to gain a flow cut u ring shirt thight jeans and high heel boots.

Time flowed by for aphrodite as she married and got impregnated by james who later turned out to be poseidon in a mortal form trying to get away to get some fresh air. After a full year of dating did they get married and finally they sealed the deal. Aphrodite was currently lying in a hospital bed breastfeeding her newborn baby daughter which they had named amaranth lilian potter.

The months slowly passed by and aphrodite keept breastfeeding her daughter. Lily was a daughter of zeus and so aphrodite gained the same powers as any child of the sky god. It was the middle of november and they were sitting in the living room when the door crashed. The two gods stood in defiance against the mad-man who stood chuckling madly "hand me the baby and I will make your ends quick."

Poseidon spat "like hell we will, lils take lillian and run. I hold him off." aphrodite knew that poseidon would just reform at olympus after getting killed so she rushed up and started to chant heavy and old ancient greek protection charms. She finished just in time and whispered "don't worry, you still have a family at camp sweetheart. Mommy loves you." lillian started to cry. "STEP ASIDE SILLY GIRL!" Aphrodite turned around "you just made an enemy of two olympians tom. I will make sure you suffer in tartarus for what you've done." she said angrily. "I'm immortal, what can you do silly little girl!" lillian hissed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the dark lord roared in rage.

Time Skip

Lillian woke up to her aunt's smacking the door on her cupboard. Lillian was one smart cookie. She knew how to keep her magic a secret from her relatives as she had early on found out that she had magic. She had also inherited a perfect memory, all of her immortal parent's powers plus all of hercules massive strength. She stood up and started to get dressed. As a daughter of aphrodite did she inherit the power to change her appearance at will. She walked out into the kitchen and started to make the breakfeast.

Not that the dursleys would deserve it when it came. "petunia have we heard anything from the waltkins. Do you think they can take the blasted girl." vernon said from over his paper. "hurry up with my coffée girl." he snapped at Lillian "IF YOU WANT IT SO BLOODY FAST THEN MAKE IT YOURSELF!" Lillian exploaded. Petunia shrieked in fear as the vase exploaded. "I've... been painstakingly taking your abusive and rude behaviour, for as long as I can remember." Lillian said through gritted teeth. "i've even played... the perfect role of your normal niece while I know that I have magic. So if you don't want me... to callthe wizarding community... I suggest that you treat me like I deserve." lillian took some calming breaths. And started to dry up the small isle in the middle of the kitchen. Vernon nervously looked at his wife who nodded. "lillian. After today... I while talk to your aunt and see if we can't smooth this whole little missunderstanding over.." vernon said nervously and carefully. Lillian heard the doorflap for the letters open and close again. "i will get it." she said and walked out into the hallway and looked throught he letters. She found one old and heavy envelope adressed to her. She quickly shoved it in under her door into the cupboard and she walked in into the kitchen, handing over the letters adressed to her uncle.

She walked down into the washing basement and started to do the laundry. She saw it as a training to when she would have her own place. She was starting to think that if she had kids of her own she would definetly be a better mom to them then what the petunia was to dudley. She snuck out through the night and walked up towards misses figgs house. She rang the doorbell and miss figg opened it a few minutes later "oh, lillian, what can I do for you my dear." lillian looked around and asked "can I borrow your owl." and with that she walked into the house leaving a stunned miss figgs at the door.

Meanwhile up on olympus

a furious looking zeus was glaring heatedly at aphrodite who glared back a zeus while a nervous poseidon was standing in between them with a furious amphitrite glaring a hole in a wall. "at least she has gained my ability to plan ahead." zeus snapped and the rest of the gods rolled their eyes. Said three deities had been arguing over who was going to claim her when she got to camp for over an hour

athena coughed to gain the three warring deities attention "perhaps you could all claim her as you all have equal claim to the child anyway." and with that the arguing settled down.

Back whit lillian

lillian had managed to snagg with her a fountain ink ball point pen from the dursleys and was sitting writing her replie to the letter which read as follows.

(using books and movie transcript. Don't own it, also not gonna include any sign)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr/Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_ _by __Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic_ _by __Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by __Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by __Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by __Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by __Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by __Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by __Quentin Trimble_ OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Tomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Lillian reread her introductions letter and then started to write

Dear Miss Mcgonagall

it would be my great pleasure to attend hogwarts. I am sad to say that I am however ignorant of the magicall world as my aunt and uncle has keep the existence of magic from me for a very long time. It would be a good reasurance if someone that has experience with the magicall world could come and fetch me so that I have someone to help me with the shopping of my school supplies. Also be warned that the very mention of magic around my aunt and uncle will send them into a hissy-fit. I would like to also tell my version of the night that tom came to our house as I have perfect memory recollection.

Yours sincere greetings

Amaranth lillian potter

Private drive, number 4

Magnolia crescent

she reread the letters two times and then closed it down in order to send it away. She tied it to the owls leg and sent it through the window. She would hope that someone would cone to fetch her and that this wasn't some kind of sick joke that someone was pulling on her. Not that she thought it was a prank due to the seal looking to formal and the letter seemed to be legit.

Oh boy how she was not expecting the roller coaster to come. LOOK OUT HOGWARTS. FOR HER COMES AMARNTH LILLIAN POTTER, DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON AND APHRODITE, GRANDDAUGHTER OF ZEUS, THRICE BLESSED DEMIGODDESS.


End file.
